The impossible, Rose Weasley
by MelMalfoy101
Summary: "A Weasley in Slytherin, impossible!" The Next Generation didnt turn out exactly like what was hoped. We're not genius we're not perfect angels. Al, Lily, Lysander and me we are Slytherins as a matter of fact, how's that for a feat? We are the impossible.
1. Chapter 1

The names Rose, Rose Weasley and yes me mother is the Hermione Granger and my Father is in fact the legendary Ronald Weasley as my Mum calls him when she's mad and if you need to know my Godfather/ Uncle is the amazing the wonderful (the hottest guy on earth according to Gwendolyn Daughter of Luna Lovegood) the Boy who lived Harry James Potter. Personally I don't understand why so many girls I know like my Uncle and my Cousin James though Mum says that once I get to Hogwarts and start hanging out with girls since there are barely any here that id start to understand and id start to like boys too. Fat chance. See I wasn't like my Mum in the aspects of being a total tight assed nerd I was a tomboy I was just like my Dad. I hung out with James and Albus and Hugo playing video games and playing Quidditch and stuff thought he best of fun was when Luna came over with her 3 kids, Gwendolyn, Lorcan and Lysander they were triplets and they looked like it too. Neville Longbottom had a couple of kids too Frank and Alice, Frank was going into his 2nd year like James and Alice was Lily's age a year younger than me and Albus but Alice was a real pansy ass though so she was always with her Daddy and Frank hung out with us. Now onto Lily however she hung out with Victoire and Luois yeah Louis and Victoire were exactly like their mum but Dominique was more of the punk of the family and therefore was my favorite of them all and when possible she was kind of my Best friend.

Today was the last day id be able to hang out with the younger kids well hang out since tomorrow wed be going off to Hogwarts so we were having a little family/ friends reunion today. Wed had one last year for Frank, and James and 2 years before that for Dominique next year wed be having one for Hugo, Louis and Lily.

Mum made me get all dressed up in a knee length blue dress with a pair of sparkly blue shoes, my hair she put into two ponytails that she put cork screw curls into my red hair and I glared at her as she put light makeup on me. "oh stop giving me that look. You look Pretty!" she said "I wish I had a younger sister you could torture instead of me" I grumbled "Daddy! You should get momma knocked up again and aim for a girl again!" I yelled from my room to his office and I could even feel both of my parent's glare on me even from across a house. "Shed probably end up being just like you and Ginny! The Weasley girl curse!" he yelled back and Mum sent a glare his way "am I done now?" I asked Mum who nodded then sent me on my way. As soon as I was out of the room I took my dress off well tried to since Mum put a permanent sticking charm on it and my hair and my sparkly blue strap on flats "BLOODY HELL!" I screamed when I couldn't take it off. James, Al and Frankie ran upstairs knowing what that scream meant then they rolled around on the floor laughing. "Gah!" I whined then I stormed over to my Dad's office where he, Uncle Harry, Uncle George, Uncle Bill, and the rest of the old dudes were hanging out and stormed over to his 'secret' book section just have to move his Trophy for the House Cup in 6th year then a little panel in the wall opened up full of books. I got a chair out and put it infront of the panel so I could reach the top shelf, I grabbed a book on Charm removing and dragged it to my room where I smacked it onto my bed and quickly read through to see how to take this one off and then I went back to my Dad's office and tapped his shoulder "yes?" he asked "wand please" I stuck my hand out "Mum put that dress and Charm on you?" he asked and I nodded "leave it" he said . "But it sucks!" I whined and he gave me a look "fine!" I whined and went out of the room '"TRAITOR!" I screamed over my shoulder then I threw the book back into the room but my dad just whipped his wand and it went to its real place and the trophy replaced itself.

Usually daddy did everything I wanted he was a real sweetheart to his baby girl but when it included contradicting my Mother over something she told me to do he drew the line and was on her side at these moments I threw stuff but usually I was very polite and nice and stuff. Frankie, James and Al went into my room and we turned on the Play station 3 Grandpa Granger had given me for my Birthday but then a little while later Lynn, Lorcan and Lysander ran in to the room no need to say hi that's just how we worked. Lynn was wearing her multi colored sneakers/ socks and a thigh length black skirt with an old 'Quibbler' shirt she usually wore that shirt since she missed her grandpa that had recently died and guess what? She wore her Radish earrings and Corkscrew necklace just like her mum used to minus the glasses.

"Hey Rose you look Pretty" Lorcan said he had curly dirty blonde hair that had overgrown and these piercing blue eyes, Lysander had very long almost white blonde hair that he wore in a braid down his back like his Grandfather had though his grand dad's had been naturally wavy Lys' was straight and he had the exact same face as Lorcan. "Say that again I punch you in the balls" I said raising a fist and he laughed holding up his hands "easy there girl" he laughed "just proclaim your love for her already Lor" Gwendolyn said, Gwendolyn had the same facial structure as her brothers but she had plumper lips and somewhat softer features her eyes were the same though as her bothers, her hair was real wavy the same color as Lysander and she had swoop bangs that covered half her face "oh shut up Lyn" he said knowing she didn't let anyone call him that (I could get away with it though) since he hated when she called him Lor. "Don't call me that!" Gwen screamed then tackled Lorcan "gah! You started it!" Lorcan yelled amongst the whirlwind of fists, feet, and blonde hair, Lysander shrugged his shoulders then joined into the tussle "Cant we have one day when the 3 of them are here without getting into a threeway fight?" Frankie groaned, I guess I should describe him too shouldn't i? Well im glad to say hes not blonde don't wanna have too many blonde's in one group now do we? No he has light brown hair with pale brown eyes, he was tall unlike his father and was way sporty. "Break it up you lot!" James said separating them all, Lysander and Gwen' s hair were messed up quite a bit and Lorcan was very hurt. "Ouch" he whined and we all laughed at his pain.

"Hey want to go sneak up on Vic and Teddy?" Frank suggested "nah Im straight" the triplets said at the same time and went back to their video game "Mum wants us to stay out of trouble tonight cant risk getting caught" Albus said and James snorted "coming Rose?" he asked and I nodded then ran after my cousin and friend . "I hope we don't catch them shagging again!" I said covering my eyes and shaking my head "oh Rose your always so scared of getting caught!" James laughed "no im not! Danger's my middle name!" I said glaring. James snickered and shook his head then they both looked down the hall to make sure no parents were near. Then we snuck down to the Living Room, in my Dad's office all the men were hanging out, in the Kitchen were the laides, my room was for the more rebellious kids being us but Dominique was up in the attic tuning to some punk rock band, and the pansy asses (Louise, Alice and Lily) were in Hugo's room he was stuck there until he could sneak out without them telling Mum nd Dad. And in the Living Room is where Teddy and Victoire were usually found making out or sometimes even shagging.

"Oh Vicky" Teddy moaned squeezing her ass as she sat on his lap making out him man handling her and she stuck her hands in his hair which kept turning different colors a clear sign he was turned on. "Teddy" she moaned as he started to suck on her neck "on teddy" I mimicked and Frankie snickered covering up his mouth then we sneaked into the room and hid behind the couch ready to jump up at any moment. "Ooh" 'snicker snicker' 'bunch of French words' I hope you know that by now you have forever scarred me" Frankie said jumping up making Victorie get scared and topple off Teddy. Teddy tried to cover up his erection then I jumped up "scarred you? Scarred me!" "Yes scarred poor little Rosie" Frankie said wrapping an arm around me and James put hugged my back and we all made innocent faces and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Teddy glared "how much?" he said and we immediately separated nad put on our 'business' faces "20 galleons" Frankie said "each" I added crossing my arms over my chest.

"An 11 year old in a dress and sparkly shoes with pigtails got 60 galleons out of you aren't you proud of yourself?" I said 5 minutes later as I counted my money, he glared. "You guys should totally have come this time" Frankie said coming back into my room "what did you get out of it this time?" Gwen asked from the floor where she was playing Video Games with Lorcan while their third was wrestling with Hugo for some reason or another though Lysander usually lost since whoever he fought with just started to pull on his long hair. "20 Galleons each" I said "woah" Hugo said from the headlock Lysander had him in "that's a lot" Albus finished from the ceiling "what are you doing?" I asked "overriding your" some technical mumbo jumbo followed this but I didn't understand most of it "oh well why?" I asked and he shrugged "for fun". Albus was a real braniac and was very smart with the whole technical ladi da and stuff Mum and his dad always said hed get into Ravenclaw but I don't think so because he rarely ever did that stuff just when he was bored mostly.

"Lys stop hurting my little brother" I said and he glared "stop calling me lys that's such a girly name for a girl!" he said letting go of Hugo. "Why don't we go play at the park?" Lorcan asked a little while later "what do we play?" I asked "Soccer Football Wrestling?" he suggested "alright im in" I said standing up. "So your gonna play sports in a dress?" Albus asked and I nodded then skipped out of my room. The triplets, James, Albus, Hugo and Me went and asked our parents if we could go but we raced out the door after informing them.

We went to the park and started throwing the ball around and getting al muddy and yucky then the ball flew into the Forest behind the field. "Ill get it!" I yelled and ran into the Forest, "Ball?" I said out loud laughing at my own weirdness "were did that go?" I asked out loud looking under bushes and crawling on the floor to look for it. After like 10 minutes of looking for it and getting deeper and deeper into the forest I ended up in a clearing type thing and I could just see a boy at the other end of it he had white blonde hair and was sitting crying his head on his knees. "Boy why are you crying?" I asked feeling like I was in Peter Pan, his head shot up and I saw his gey eyes red rimmed and puffy he looked familiar but I wasn't sure from where. "Why are you crying?" I asked again "because my Momma just died" he answered "whatd she die of?" I asked "she got in a car crash a year ago because someone knocked down a stop sign and the other driver lived though, she got into a coma and she just died" he said "oh. That's sad" I said and he nodded "You must be so upset" he nodded again. He stood up and brushed dirt off his butt "I should get back to the Funeral" he said and I stood there as he walked back across the forest to the Cementery. I remember that many people had protested having a Cemetery so near a park where Children played. .  
I turned around and headed back the direction id came but after id taken a couple steps I drops into a hole that was covered by overgrown leaves and tumbles. "Damn it!" I yelled and tried to claw my way up to the top but when I put my foot on the dirt walls my foot slipped down since the shoes had 0 grip. "Damn" I held my leg since whe id fallen I hit it on a rock and broke who knows how much of my leg id broken. "HELP!" I yelled up, nadda.


	2. Chapter 2

About a half hour later the other's found me and Lysander and Frankie helped me back up to the Field then we went back to the house and my Mum fixed my leg up and gave me some medicine for the pain but to make me learn she made me have a cast on half my leg.

The next day I woke up early by force and pulled on a pair of comfy boot cut jeans and a Chudley Cannons T-shirt with worn down trainers. Then I went down to the Kitchen where Hugo Frank and Alice were already sitting. Frank and Alice stayed with us for a few days every year at the beginning of a Hogwarts Term since their father had to go to the school a few days before everyone else and their mother was very busy what with parents celebrating being rid of their kids for 10 whole months so she couldn't take care of them so the most responsible person being Hermione Granger-Weasley they stayed here. "Nice bed head" Frankie laughed and I glared then I grabbed a big stack of pancakes and poured a fountain of syrup on it, my dad and brother had identical piles of their own, Hugo's slightly smaller, Dad's slightly larger. Mum giggled at our large piles then put the equal amount on Frankie's plate. "Ready… set… go! " me, Hugo and Frankie exclaimed then started shoving and shoveling food into our mouths then sticking our tongues out at each other I shoved bacon in with a ton of OJ and then swallowed.

An hour later I was riding on Frankie's back walking through King's Cross station. "Come on! Hurry up I want to get on the train!" I said "hey your not as light as you were when you were 7 okay!" he said shortly and I rolled my eyes. "Got everything?" Mum asked me and I nodded "sweater? Bag?" "Sweets for the ride and money for more?" Dad asked and I nodded again "Ronald!" Mum scolded and I giggled. "Here they come" Dad said pointing to the Potter's coming our way. Dad joked around with us about getting put into Slytherin and how hed disenheret us though me and Albus didn't find it quite funny at all. "Come on kids! You should go" Mum said and finally I broke down "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna have to leave you and Momma, Daddy" I said wrapping my arms Daddy's waist and burying my face in his stomach. "Rosie" Dad groaned patting my head then he kneeled down and put a hand in my hair "you'll be fine" he said and Mum kneeled down too "yes sweetheart don't listen to your father if you get into Slytherin we'll still love you Hunny don't worry" she said "but hic ill barely know anyone there!" I said "I didn't know anyone my first day at school either and look at me! I met your father and became one of the savior's of our world!" she said. "Here" Daddy said taking something from his pocket and placed it in my palm "I meant to give it to you when you came of age but well either way youd probably find it before that" he said and I looked and saw that it was the Weasley Crest Ring that was passed down by generations Dad had gotten it for helping save our world. He grabbed my hand and put it onto my Ring finger and it immediately became smaller to fit my finger "there now you'll be able to remember me and your Mum wherever you are or if you out it onto a chain youll always have it near your heart whatever" he said and I laughed. "Thanks Daddy" I said then hugged him around the neck and then my Mum then Hugo. "Bye!" I said running back onto the train "Big sap" Harry muttered to my dad "shut up you're the same way with Lily except my kid's awesomer" Ron muttered "is not!" Harry argued "Mine's into Quidditch, pranking, Muggle sports, and books yours likes Barbies, Clothes, Shoes and Barbies" Dad whispered and Harry glared. "Bye!" I waved at my parents and brother.

"Come on newbies" James said grabbing mine and Albus' arms then dragged us to a compartment that had a very tall, cute black boy who had deep brown eyes but even though it was such a regular color they were enchanting as if you could fall in love with him just from looking in hi s eyes they had a strange effect on a person and had a strange little gleam in them , his hair had thin well cared for dreadlocks, was longish and pulled back into a ponytail and had high cheekbones. "This is Andrew Zabini, Slytherin" James said "Andy this is my little brother and little cousin Rose and Albus" James introduced us and Andy grabbed my hand and kissed it making me blush the color of my hair. "Pleasure" he said in an Italian accent then he shook Al's hand.

"Lady and Gent's this is Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's son" Andy said dramatically pointing to a boy that was sitting in the corner of the Compartment reading a book, he had grey eyes and white blonde hair in a mop cut I recognized his immediately as the boy from yesterday. "Scorp" Andrew shook Scorpius "SCORPIUS!" he screamed and the younger boy jumped up "Scorp this is James and Albus Potter and Frank Longbottom and Rose Weasley" Andrew said introducing all of us. Scorpius' eyes widened at the sight of me and he coughed a little "h-hello" he said "oooh! Looks like Scorpy's got a crush on Rosie bun!" James said and I took a deep breathe then counted to 10 in my head, didn't help so "AHH!" I tackled him then started to kick/punch him yeah James isn't th best gentlemen out there so of course he hit me back and we kept on arguing "never call me Rosie Bun again" I said landing a punch in his thigh near the groin. "Gah!" he groaned and flipped me over.

"Told ya Lor just follow the sound of fighting" Gwen said as her and her other 2 walked in. "Alright you two break it up" Lysander said and pried me and James apart. "Once again with the introductions this is Gwendolyn, Lysander and Lorcan Schamander" James said introducing them again "Andrew Zabini and Scorpius Malfoy blah blah blah" Frankie said. "So what house do you all wanna get into?" Scorpius asked us. "Ravenclaw" the Triplets answered at once "Gryffindor" "Gryffindor" me and Al said "Slytherin" Scorpius answered "well I mean I wouldn't mind getting into Slytherin its pretty cool and stuff" me and Al said. "So your triplets?" Andrew asked the triplets "no im the oldest but my growth got stunted so im stuck with these two" Lysander said "Seriously?" Scorpius asked "no you ding bat were triplets! He was born first though I was born second and then was Lorcan he is in fact the least mature one" Gwen said and Lorcan laughed "yeah I is!" he laughed and we rolled our eyes


	3. ON HOLD

This story is being officially put on hold. I have 11 stories currently and so I have to choose certain stories for hold, So now I have only 5 stories which are still on board. 2 of them are close to the end so I may get back to writing this one or I may start to remake another of my stories. I'm sorry it's just that I am always getting ideas and to practice my writing I never leave an idea undone.


End file.
